The present invention relates to a retaining and fixing structure of an interface card and, more particularly, to a retaining and fixing structure used in an interface card of a mainframe to facilitate maintenance, replacement, or expansion of interface card for a user.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art fixing structure of interface card of a mainframe comprises a computer housing 10, which has a plurality of slots 11 thereon. A plurality of interface cards 14 can be inserted and received in the plurality of slots 11. Screw holes 12 are disposed beside the slots 11. Screws 13 can match the screw holes 12 to penetrate through and fix the interface cards 14 and spacers 15. The spacers 15 can block leakage of electromagnetic waves.
Each of the spacers 15 has a plurality of resilient sheets 16 thereon. When the interface cards 14 are inserted and received in the slots 11, the resilient sheets 16 can tightly contact the interfaces 14 and block leakage of electromagnetic waves.
As shown in FIG. 1, if a user needs not to use the slots 11 or only needs to use part of them for insertion of a few of the interface cards 14, the slots 11 without the interface cards 14 inserted can be covered with cover plates 17. The cover plates 17 can be screwed with a plurality of screws 13 to prevent dust from entering into the slots 11 to affect normal operation of the mainframe, The cover plates 17 can also block leakage of electromagnetic waves.
The above prior art structure needs to use a screwdriver to perform assembly work. However, because the volume of the present screwdriver is small, if the user misses the screwdriver, the assembly work cannot be performed.
Or if the applied force is too large when the screws 13 are screwed, the screws 13 will easily crumble so that the screws 13 will idle and cannot be screwed tightly. It is necessary to replace the screws to perform the action of screwing, hence wasting resources and increasing assembly cost.
Accordingly, the above fixing structure of interface card of a mainframe has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical installation or use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a retaining and fixing structure of interface card, whereby a screwdriver is not needed when assembling an interface card, and there is no trouble of crumbling of screws, hence avoiding waste of resources and saving assembly cost.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a retaining and fixing structure of interface card, whereby professional tools are not needed when assembling or disassembling an interface, hence shortening time of maintenance, replacement, expansion, and assembly of interface card and conforming to time-saving requirement.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a retaining and fixing structure of interface card comprising a leaf, a retaining structure, and a connection unit. One side of the leaf forms a pivot and can be pivotally joined with a pivotal portion inside a computer housing to facilitate rotation of the leaf in the pivotal portion. The retaining structure can be integrally formed with the leaf, or can be joined with the leaf by means of tin soldering, hard soldering, supersonic soldering, or resistance soldering. The retaining structure can be joined with the connection unit. A first and a second press devices can be used to let the retaining structure and the connection unit be quickly unlocked or joined together, hence facilitating maintenance, replacement, or expansion of interface card in a mainframe for a user, and shortening time of maintenance, replacement, expansion, and assembly of interface card.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: